Lovestruck
by CliffordGurl
Summary: It'd been a week since Amy had given her blessing for Karma and Liam to be together as well as their falling out and she'd been doing everything possible to keep busy and not think about Karma because Amy needs to move on. Amy had spent more time with Lauren and Shane who both seemed to share a common interest lately… bitching about Karma.
1. Chapter 1

**Faking It**

It'd been a week since Amy had given her blessing for Karma and Liam to be together as well as their falling out and she'd been doing everything possible to keep busy and _not_ think about Karma because Amy needs to move on. Amy had spent more time with Lauren and Shane who both seemed to share a common interest lately… bitching about Karma. Amy didn't approve of it, even though Karma was dating Liam now and they hadn't spoken in a couple of days but she was still Amy's best friend.

"Guys, if you're gonna bitch about Karma then I'd prefer you do it behind my back or something." Amy sighed one afternoon.

Shane pulled a face "I don't want to be left alone with _her_," he said.

"What makes you think I want to spend time alone with _you_ anyway?" Lauren shot back at him.

"Guys stop it!" Amy said, seriously it didn't take that much for Lauren and Shane to start bitching about _each other_. It was funny at times but after a while it got to be irritating and childish.

"Personally I think you should be pissed, she literally implied that it was a hard decision between _you _and Liam. You... her best friend of how many years?" Lauren voiced with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and with her eyebrow raised. Amy hated it because technically Lauren was _right_.

"She finally says something _I_ agree with," Shane said.

* * *

><p>Karma scrolled through Instagram while Liam was downstairs grabbing them both a drink when she saw a picture on Amy's account which had been uploaded half an hour ago. It was of her and Shane… of course it would be, lately it seemed that Amy preferred his company over Karma's.<p>

She scrolled past it to see the exact same picture uploaded to Shane's account with the caption '_Helping Amy g__et ready for AmyRaudenfeld's hot hot HOTTT date ;)'_ in which Amy had liked the picture _and_… **Lauren**?

Karma shook her head slightly, what was going on?

It had been a week since she'd properly spoken to Amy mostly because Karma had put her foot in it _again_. It seemed she'd been doing that a lot lately. She sighed as she saved a copy of the photo to her phone. Karma had been trying to talk to Amy to apologize but every phone call was declined, every text was ignored and Amy always seemed to be with Shane at school.

"What's up, you look upset." Liam said softly as he entered the room making Karma almost jump out of her skin.

"It's Amy; I somehow keep managing to say stuff that upsets her. Before all of this we barely ever fell out and now it just seems I find new ways of making her mad with me." Karma admitted to him, she felt a bit weird confiding in him about all of this but if this was to work then she needed to be open and honest with him.

Liam looked at her softly "I'm sure she'll come around," he said "I'm sorry… I've never really had to deal with this kind of thing before…" he added.

Karma smiled at him "It's okay," she said.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into her bedroom to find Lauren sat on her bed reading a book. Amy let her bag fall to the floor. "You realise you're in the <em>wrong<em> bedroom right?" Amy said absently as she placed her coat over her bag before sitting on her bed.

Lauren didn't look up from her book so Amy decided to push her slightly.

"What the hell!?" Lauren exclaimed.

"I said you realise you're in the wrong bedroom and you carried on reading," Amy recalled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to get back from your date. How was it?" Lauren asked looking awkward.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked suspiciously.

Lauren rolled her eyes "Look… you were the one who said that we're sisters now so… this is me trying to be sisterly?" she explained sounding unsure.

Amy sighed "Fine, it was good."

"Is that it? '_It was good_', that's all I get?" Lauren asked.

Amy frowned "Why are you so invested already?" she asked "Look, it was very good. We had dinner and I didn't think about Karma once. She even asked about a second date before she dropped me back." She explained.

Lauren nodded her head as she got off of Amy's bed "She seemed nice… and was very pretty." She said before leaving Amy's bedroom. Amy frowned at her now closed bedroom door… did Lauren just approve of her date?

She didn't have much time to contemplate when her phone went off twice. She opened the text messages.

**Karma – Hope your date went well, I was wondering if I could call you in a bit? Xx**

**Shane – CALL ME ASAP, TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT.**

Amy felt bad as she text Karma back saying '**can't busy**' before she called Shane who picked up immediately.

"_So how was it? Don't leave anything out!_" Shane said as soon as he answered.

Amy laughed "Someone sounds eager to hear all about _my_ love life,"

"_Amy this isn't funny!_" Shane said.

* * *

><p>Amy was just getting ready for bed when her phone beeped; Amy opened the new text message.<p>

**Karma – Hey Amy, I know you're upset with me and I'm really sorry! **

Amy was about to reply because while she was still kind of annoyed with Karma, she hated not speaking to her best friend. She went to reply when another text came through from Reagan.

**Reagan – Don't think I can wait until next Friday for date no.2 ): **

The text made Amy smile, she'd had such a good time that Karma hadn't crossed her mind and it felt like the time just flew by. Amy replied quickly '**I know ):**'.

Amy didn't want to seem too eager but then she didn't want to seem disinterested. She really wasn't made for dating. Amy sat and waited a couple minutes for a reply to come through and when one didn't she started to finish getting ready for bed. When her phone went off. She rushed back to her bed to see what Reagan had said.

**Reagan – You got any plans for tomorrow, we could call it an unofficial date (; **

Amy responded immediately '**No, definitely no plans!**'… okay that might have sounded super eager.

The message came through almost immediately. **Reagan – Good. You, me and that show I was telling you about. **

Amy smiled, Karma's text completely slipping her mind as she replied '**Looking forward to it**'.

* * *

><p>Karma sighed as she checked her phone <em>again<em>. Amy hadn't replied to her text yet and while Karma understood this was how most of her texts had been received this past week but how else was she meant to apologize?

When her phone went off she grabbed it immediately only to feel a tinge of disappointment at seeing Liam's text instead of Amy's one.

Karma scrolled through her Facebook to see if she could see how Amy's date went… how else was she meant to know if her best friend was temporarily unhappy with her. Everything seemed fairly normal until she saw a status that almost made her phone slip through her hands.

**Reagan **_Had such a good night with **Amy Raudenfeld** and what's even better is I don't have to wait until date number 2 to see her! See you tomorrow Amy for our TV show marathon (; _

Not only was this Reagan girl gorgeous but it was the likes on the status. Shane (unsurprising really), Amy (to be polite of course), _Farrah_, _Bruce_ and Lauren. Karma wondered what was going on with Farrah and Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh so I said in my B99 fic that this would be a one shot... but where's the fun in that? I'm really looking forward to Reagan/Amy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Amy couldn't bring herself to move from her position; she and Reagan were lying on her bed with the laptop propped in the middle of them. Amy had her head resting on Reagan's shoulder as they watched the titles of the programme they just binge watched 4 hours of roll up the screen.

"Oh my god… when's the next episode air? I **_need_** to know what happens next!" Amy exclaimed as she snuggled even closer not understanding how it was even possible considering they were so close already.

Reagan chuckled "It's on again… Thursday I think? You'll have to double check that though."

Amy smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying how content and at ease she felt with Reagan at this moment when she heard her bedroom door swing open which caused her to open her eyes and sit up like she'd just been burned.

"Oh… I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Shane said with a suggestive look on his face.

Amy looked at him incredulous "Shane what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Do people just randomly walk into your room whenever?" Reagan asked looking slightly amused.

Amy looked at Reagan and shrugged "Pretty much, apparently I have no privacy in my own room." She said.

"I came by because I've been trying to get hold of you _all_ day but your phone has been off," Shane said as he sat on the bed dramatically "But… I see what's been taking up your time." He added with a grin.

"We just binge watched four hours of a TV show Reagan was telling me about yesterday," Amy explained as Reagan placed the laptop on the floor so she could join the little circle formed on Amy's bed "What's the problem?" she asked Shane knowing he was dying for her to ask anyway.

"_Right_ there's this guy called Theo and he and Liam seem to get on really well _but_ now Liam spends all of his time with Theo," Shane said as he huffed at the end.

"Are you jealous of Theo?" Amy asked trying to keep herself from smiling as she felt Reagan loop her arm through hers.

"What! No!" Shane exclaimed looking and sounding slightly outraged "I just miss my best friend and he even blew off sing along frozen night." He added.

"Why not tag along with them? You never know, you might like Theo." Reagan suggested.

Shane snorted "I went with them to a dodgy bar and a fight almost broke out. I definitely do _not_ like him, what I need is to distract him…" he said trailing off.

"Theo?" Amy said as a memory came back to her "I'm pretty sure Lauren mentioned a guy called Theo that she liked."

"Since when are you and Lauren on friendly terms? Never mind! This is great! A high maintenance and time consuming girlfriend is exactly what Theo needs!" Shane said and Amy could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Look at what you've started," Amy said softly to Reagan.

Reagan raised an eyebrow at her "I wasn't the one to give him the idea," she shot back with a smirk.

Amy averted her gaze to Reagan's lips momentarily before looking at her again.

"You two aren't even listening to me are you?" Shane said loudly making Amy and Reagan jump slightly.

"No, we're listening. Theo… time consuming girlfriend… we're listening." Reagan said softly as she dropped her gaze to Amy's lips.

* * *

><p>Amy wasn't going to lie, she felt really <em>shitty<em>. Amy had given in and accepted one of Karma's numerous phone calls on Sunday and they'd made up instantly making Amy realize just how much she'd missed Karma _but_ it had also made Amy realise how easy it was slowly becoming to not talk to Karma. That scared her. A lot.

_All Karma had spoken about was Liam frickin' Booker!_ It was driving Amy insane. What the worst part was? Amy didn't even get a '**_hey I'm sorry I completely disregarded your feelings during my birthday scavenger hunt that you obviously spent months planning only to be miserable the whole time_**_'_.

But it's fine because Amy can move on; she can see how happy Liam makes Karma and Amy wants Karma to be happy.

So naturally Amy divulges all to Shane.

"You're not doing her any favours in my point of view," Shane said as they were curled up on one of the couches both nursing a hot drink in their hands.

Amy sighed "I know but once you get to know her that might change…" she offered.

"Amy she literally fractured my friendship with Liam, I'm still walking on eggshells around him and not to mention she broke your heart on more than one occasion and now you're telling me she bare face lied to you about Liam's note then proceeded to be a moody bitch throughout the birthday do you spent months planning only to be _happy_ when you proceed to give her and Liam your blessing…" Shane ranted all in one go without a breath whilst using some wild hand gestures. Amy got a bit worried a few times about the tea in his cup spilling over the couch.

Amy was silent for a moment as what Shane said sank in.

"Which you know… _why would you even give them your blessing_?!" Shane asked.

Amy shrugged "I don't know, I'm dating Reagan now but I can't keep Karma from someone she obviously loves no matter how much I don't like the idea of them." She admitted. Mostly she felt guilty about dating Reagan and still harbouring feelings for her best friend.

"No one expects you to move on if you're not ready, don't force it." Shane said softly.

Amy smiled at him "I like Reagan a lot," she said.

"And that's good!" Shane said.

"I really enjoy spending time with her and when I'm with her… I don't think about Karma." Amy said before sipping her drink.

Shane nodded his head "Plus it helps that she's hella good looking," he added.

Amy nodded her head in agreement "I guess that does help," she said.

"Changing the subject… I have an end of semester party coming up and I want the build up to be _epic_ however the invitation is a bit… well… out there." Shane said as he sat up a bit showing he was serious.

"Um… describe 'out there' just so I have an idea." Amy said eyeing him suspiciously.

Shane looked down into his cup "It may involve some singing and dancing…" he said.

"I'm sure you'll nail it, you seem to be pretty good on your feet." Amy reassured him softly.

Shane pulled a face "Uh yeah… it isn't me singing or dancing. It's you. If you accept. Which I really hope you do!" he said.

Amy stared at him speechless for a moment "Uh… what?" she asked.

"Oh c'mon Amy! I know you're a good singer, I've heard you singing to yourself. And on the dancing side of things I can help out and so can Lauren!" Shane said trying really hard to sell this to Amy "Please Amy." He added.

"Shane I don't know if you've noticed but I don't sing or dance!" Amy said.

"Fine, I'll find someone else." Shane sighed.

* * *

><p>"So you and me, Saturday evening, dinner and any film of your choice!" Liam said as he pulled up outside Karma's house and cut the engine.<p>

Karma smiled at him "Sounds perfect," she replied "We could ask Amy and… and… that girl she's dating. We could double date." She suggested as she and Amy used to talk about double dating; it would be the perfect way of Karma to see how much this girl cares for Amy and vice versa.

Liam pulled a face "Shane texted me saying that Amy and him had been invited to a club by her Saturday… he even said they're taking _Lauren_. So I have a feeling the answer to that would probably be a no. We should definitely double date with them that sounds fun." He said.

Karma was shocked. Amy hadn't mentioned being invited to a club. Actually Amy hadn't said much about this Reagan girl she was dating. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Yeah," Liam said.

"We could have dinner at yours; I could finally see your place." Karma suggested.

Liam's smile dropped off his face immediately at that suggestion making Karma wonder if she'd hit a nerve. "Oh, my parents have some people over at the weekend for business so it would be a bit overcrowded." He said unconvincingly.

"Oh okay," Karma said feeling slightly awkward.

* * *

><p>"<em>How do you know he was lying? His parents might actually have people coming over." <em>Amy said down the phone.

"You wasn't there, he was definitely lying. Maybe it's too early to meet his parents?" Karma said wondering aloud if maybe that's why Liam seemed to close off after her suggestion.

"_Maybe,_" Amy said sounding distant, every so often she would hear Amy's phone go off.

"So what are you doing?" Karma asked.

"_Not much, texting Shane. Lauren seems to think she can come into my room whenever… apparently being sisters actually means spending quality time together._" Amy said down the phone causing Karma to chuckle.

"Oh wow, I feel sorry for you." Karma laughed down the phone.

"_It's not as bad as I originally thought though, we actually get along. I hate to admit this but I'm actually starting to not mind being sisters._" Amy said.

"The impossible happened then," Karma said "So… Liam said you were busy Saturday doing something with Shane?" she brought up.

"_Oh yeah, we're going to a club or something. Did you and Liam want to tag along?_" Amy asked.

"We've a date that night so probably won't be able to make it," Karma politely declined with a sigh.

"_Oh cool, doing anything nice?_" Amy asked not sounding the least bit interested.

"Just dinner and a movie. I feel like I've not seen you in ages and I miss you!" Karma admitted down the phone.

"_I miss you too Karms, I'll see you at school tomorrow though._" Amy said.

"Yeah, I can't wait. You've got a big cuddle coming your way!" Karma said causing Amy to chuckle down the phone line.

"_Night Karms,_" Amy said before hanging up.

Karma sighed as she looked at the disconnected call; she really had missed her best friend. It seemed lately Amy ever seemed to be around Lauren or Shane.

* * *

><p>Amy was just about to turn her laptop off when a facebook chat pop up notification stopped her momentarily.<p>

**Shane – if you change your mind this is what you'll be recreating for me (; **

Amy rolled her eyes as she clicked the link which redirected her to a youtube video. As she watched the video she was stunned… Shane expected her to dance like that?

**Amy – is this not a bit farfetched? Even for you? **

His reply was instant.

**Shane – Nope. **

Amy again rolled her eyes as she typed her reply.

**Amy – a) this is ridiculous, b) we do not live in glee, c) I don't sing nor do I dance and d) this is definitely way too farfetched. **

Amy then signed off her laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I was so overwhelmed by the positive feedback from the first chapter. I also think I might have caused some confusion... basically I said that in my B99 fic I was only writing a one shot for Karmy but where was the fun in that when I could write about some Reamy before Karmy. Anyway so this is not a one shot. Also I had this really cool/lame/farfetched idea of Amy recreating a singing and dancing scene from Austin & Ally. Basically this came about as I was getting ready for uni when my brother was watching the disney channel and this scene started playing and i was like OMG imagine Karma's reaction to Amy doing this! **

**I think that was a bit too much to read so I'll keep this bit short and sweet. I am considering writing in this scene around the time I out Liam and Amy's night together. So who likes the idea, who dislikes the idea and who flat out HATES the idea? Let me know cause I would love to hear your views and opinions on this. xox thank you all again for you wonderful feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Lauren demanded as she pulled out of the driveway with Amy sat in the passenger seat staring at her.

Amy shrugged her shoulders slightly "You were quiet all through breakfast and you barely said anything last night… what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," Lauren replied harshly.

Amy sighed "_Lauren_, how many times do we have to go through this? Something is clearly bothering you." Amy wasn't going to admit it aloud yet but for some reason she was starting to feel quite protective of Lauren.

For a couple of minutes Lauren acted as if she hadn't heard Amy which she took as a sign to shut up and enjoy the uncomfortably awkward atmosphere until they reached Hester High. That was until Lauren sighed "Theo and I kissed and then he practically ran away," she explained.

"What? When was this?" Amy asked.

Lauren tilted her head to the side slightly "I went to some stupid boxing thing with Shane the other day to get Theo's attention," she answered.

"Are you and Shane _friends_ now?" Amy asked bewildered, she literally couldn't picture Lauren and Shane getting along ever.

"Oh god no!" Lauren exclaimed immediately.

"It's starting to look like it," Amy said.

"That will never happen, ever. I just… I don't get why he _ran_." Lauren said.

"He probably has a perfect explanation for all of this, have you tried talking to him?" Amy asked.

Lauren scoffed "As if I'm going to talk to him again!"

"Well you're gonna have to face him at some point," Amy said as Lauren pulled into the school parking lot.

"You know you're terrible at this cheering up business," Lauren pointed out as she pulled into a free space.

"I'm trying to remain objective here and if it turns out he's an ass then I will sort him out for you," Amy said.

"Yeah well it'll be too soon if I see him again!" Lauren exclaimed when suddenly Theo walked out in front of them just as Lauren tried to straighten up her parking.

"I didn't mean you had to almost run him over!" Amy exclaimed.

"He walked out in front of me!" Lauren exclaimed angrily as she unbuckled her seat belt and swung open her door to get out "_DO YOU NOT LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT_!" she shouted at him getting the whole school's attention in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"So I hear Theo is lucky to be alive after Lauren practically laid into him this morning," Karma said as she appeared beside Amy at her locker.<p>

"Yeah she had her reasons," Amy replied as she closed her locker and turned to look at her best friend, it seemed like it had been ages since she'd seen Karma.

Karma smiled at her softly "I've missed you so much," she said looking like she was close to tears.

Amy smiled at her best friend "I missed you too," she said softly.

Karma threw her arms around Amy's neck bringing her in for a cuddle; Amy wrapped her arms around Karma's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. "I've got so much to tell you," Amy said feeling better than she had in days while in Karma's arms.

"Sounds it," Karma said as she continued to hold Amy in the embrace.

Amy's phone went off prompting her to disengage from the cuddle. Karma pouted as Amy got her phone from her pocket.

**Reagan – Hope you have a good day, I'll be thinking of you (; **

Amy didn't realize she was grinning like an idiot down at her phone until Karma said "What's got you grinning like that?" flatly.

Amy looked up from her phone "It's a text from Reagan… who I'll tell you all about later. We should get to class." She answered.

* * *

><p>"So what are you wearing Saturday?" Shane asked as he come and sit down beside Amy in class completely disregarding Karma who was sat on the other side of her.<p>

"Probably leggings and a top," Amy answered conscious of Karma being beside her.

"Oh no, no, no. Definitely not, you need to show _some_ skin. It'll drive Reagan crazy." Shane said his eyes bright like he's already planned what she's going to wear.

Karma leaned forward slightly "Amy should go in what she feels comfortable in and how have you met Reagan already?" she asked.

"We hung out the other day at Amy's," Shane replied bluntly.

Amy could see Karma look at her "Really?" she asked.

"Actually Shane walked into my room just after we had finished watching a tv show," Amy stated.

"Whatever, we still hung out." Shane said.

"Oh," was all that came out of Karma's mouth before she leaned back in her seat with an unreadable expression plastered across her face. Amy felt the rift between them get slightly bigger but she just hoped it was her being paranoid. Shane continued to talk about Saturday night but Amy felt Karma join their hands and squeeze her hand lightly. Amy understood this perfectly, _they're okay_. Amy felt relief go straight through her.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about Shane but he'll get over it eventually," Amy said to Karma as soon as they were by themselves during their break.<p>

Karma smiled at Amy "It's fine, I deserve it. I need to get used to the fact that it's not just you and me anymore." She said.

"I miss the good old days when no one would pay us a second glance," Amy sighed happily remembering those times. They were happy and barely ever fought and when they did it was only about what they should watch next on Netflix. Amy liked to think they were simpler times.

"So do I," Karma said nodding her head lightly.

"But hey, I guess it's not been totally awful. You've got Liam and I… well I gained another pain in the backside." Amy said lightly.

Karma laughed at that "I resent that and so would Shane," she said pushing Amy's shoulder playfully.

Amy bumped her should against Karma's lightly "We've not done too badly though," she commented "Speaking of…" Amy said as she gestured to Liam who was approaching them "that's my cue to leave." She said as she stood up.

"What? No Amy please stay." Karma said protesting immediately.

Amy smiled apologetically at her best friend "I'm really sorry but I'm not quite there yet… it's better if I go." She said before grabbing her bag and walking past Liam who offered her a shy smile as he passed by.

Amy pretended to not see him as she passed by him quickly.

* * *

><p>"So I'm good enough for you to acknowledge now?" Shane questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest during their next period.<p>

"What?" Amy asked confused by what he meant.

"Earlier you were all about Karma," Shane pointed out.

Amy rolled her eyes at him "It was awkward for me okay? You didn't make it easy for me, you practically ignored her. I couldn't just leave her out…" she explained.

"I'm sorry but I've made my reasons for disliking her quite clear. Also even when she was '_gay_' I had more of a connection with you anyway." Shane said.

"I know," Amy sighed "I just don't want her to feel like she isn't wanted."

"She gets more than enough attention off of you and Liam as it is, I'm sure she's fine." Shane said "Also did you hear about Lauren almost running Theo over?" he asked.

"I was there and it didn't _quite_ happen like that," Amy pointed out "He walked out in front of her car at the wrong moment."

"If only it happened…" Shane said.

Amy looked at him with raised eyebrows "You can't dislike him that much?" she asked surprised at him; she'd never seen Shane this jealous before.

"I do! He challenges _everything_ I say and he thinks he knows Liam better than I do! He's becoming a nuisance." Shane said ranting.

"Shane, you're Liam's best friend and Theo isn't going to change that. If you gave him a _chance _you might also gain a new friend." Amy said.

Shane scoffed "I doubt that,"

"Theo seems to be getting you and Lauren all riled up," Amy commented lightly amazed at the effect this guy is having on Shane and Lauren.

* * *

><p>"I've not seen you all day," Amy commented as she was stood by Lauren's car and watched the short blonde haired girl approach.<p>

"I've been avoiding Theo," Lauren replied as she unlocked the car allowing Amy to climb into the passenger side.

"Probably wise after this morning," Amy said.

"He managed to talk me down; I don't know how he does it! It's so infuriating." Lauren exclaimed as she got into the driver's seat.

"Well he sure seems to have pissed Shane off," Amy commented.

"He's starting to piss me off," Lauren muttered softly as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>Amy took her place at the table at dinner time, it had become a routine her mom and Bruce had enforced since Lauren and Bruce had moved in. They would sit down and eat breakfast and dinner together as a … '<em>family<em>', funnily enough Amy was starting to not mind this time.

"So how were your days?" Bruce asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"I almost killed a guy at school," Lauren stated nonchalantly causing both Farrah and Bruce to choke on their drinks. However their faces had been a picture.

"What she means is some guy at school wasn't looking where he was going and she almost hit him _lightly_ with her car," Amy stated watching relief show on both the adult's faces.

"Lauren, dear, you'll give me a heart attack if you don't elaborate." Bruce said as Farrah nodded in agreement.

Farrah smiled brightly as she said "You two seem to finally be getting on,"

Amy nodded as she looked at Lauren "She's not as bad as I had originally thought,"

"Likewise," Lauren smiled.

"Bruce isn't as awful as well," Amy added.

"Uh… oh… thank you!" Bruce said looking astonished at this statement. To be fair Amy hadn't paid him much attention let alone gave the time to get to know him in the past.

Amy felt her mom place a hand over hers "Thank you Amy," she said softly.

"I'm so glad we're all finally getting on," Bruce stated looking a bit emotional.

Amy looked at Lauren who shrugged her shoulders lightly before patting her dad on the back in what Amy supposed was meant to be a comforting manner.

* * *

><p>"<em>So how was your day<em>?" Reagan asked after Amy picked up her phone.

"It was… interesting." Amy answered "what about yours?"

"_Boring… tell me about your interesting day then, what happened?_" Reagan asked.

"Lauren almost ran someone over at school today and also managed to give our parents heart attacks at the dinner table," Amy said.

Reagan started to chuckle down the phone "_That does sound like an interesting day,_"

"It sure was," Amy chuckled.

* * *

><p>Karma tried to dial Amy's number but it kept saying the phone number was 'engaged'. Karma eventually gave up trying to get hold of her best friend assuming she was on the phone to Shane or Reagan.<p>

She had barely got to see Amy today at school. Karma was still feeling bad about Amy leaving because she wasn't ready to see Liam and her together yet.

Her phone went off signalling a text had come through. She smiled at seeing it was from Amy.

**Amy – hey I'll call in a bit x**

Karma smiled as she replied back to Amy's text. Soon she'll be able to have a proper catch up with her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had some spare time today and decided to post another chapter, thank you all for the positive comments, it's so lovely to read them and know you're enjoying the story. **


End file.
